Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3 each describe a device for supporting a traction machine of an elevator.
The device for supporting the fraction machine is required to have various functions. For example, the function of stably holding the traction machine is required of the support device. In the devices described in Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3, a plurality of steel members are fixed by welding and bolts, whereby the above-described function is realized.